User talk:Fenrakk101
Archives for this page were made because it grew too long. Archives can be found here. (XBOX360) Crawmerax The Invinsable Loot Party!! I can kill Crawmerax the Invincible in under one minute. If anyone wants some loot I will kill Crawmerax the Invincible for you. I am also hosting lobbies for players who want to boost up to level 61 and or 50. think before you delete multiple people have obtained the rf440 relentless bruiser. users of willowtree have noted that the gune is listed as being the specific drop for Dr. Ned, right in the game's code. i understand i understand. however, the rf440 relentless bruiser is a 100% guaranteed drop. i just posted that question on the gearbox forums and it has been confirmed there. if you will allow me, i will add it to the Dr. Ned page (it is more specific to him than the bruiser category of submachine guns, imo) - for some reason i cannot add the pictures (stat card and screenshot) to either the bruiser or Dr. Ned page. so... if you are bored, you can add them (they should be the two most recenlty uploaded images. oh and thanks for adding to the bruiser page. re: Roads End the link 'was' broken... :( IDJV 21:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :i know you did, and i'm not redoing my talk page. i took to much time out doing it, it would be okay if we could lock sections so it couldn't be edited. IDJV 21:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks for that. People are going to think i talking to my self here aswell. IDJV 21:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) signature help trying to figure out how to edit my signatureX-KingMidas-x 20:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism : Eridian Thunderstorm Reverted to last clean page... which happened to be yours. I seem to recall seeing a banner saying report asshats to a sysop so... asshat reported. :) Check the history to see... unregistered ip. - PSN : Matrixcubed 00:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) images? how do you attach/post images? i have a large collection of shotguns on my berserker. many found during craw runs. some by trading, etc. SAIYANHULK 14:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) i accidently submited a pic of a ogre mod. is there a way to properly submit photos? i've taken pics of my best shotguns. my wife cut and pasted them into a picture folder. this is my 1st time trying to submit photos to a website. thanks for any help.SAIYANHULK 17:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Are you asking how to get images, or how to get them here? To get them here, you need to upload the image to the server, then you can post it by using the code (name of your image).(extension). 19:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Trying to fix a page I've been trying to add a Lilith build to the page "http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lilith_Builds" which is a list of all the Lilith builds that have been posted. For some reason I can't add my page to the correct catagory. It made a subcategory with the link of "Lilith Max Damage Build (DLC)" which takes you to" http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lilith_Max_Damage_Build_%28DLC%29". So yeah, I'm trying to figure out how to get this page out of the subcategory and into the actual category of "Lilith Builds" with all the other builds on the page. ~CeLeDeXtrA Image Use in Articles D1g's latest additions in the area of image usage don't strike me as being very intuitive, much to the detriment of this wiki. The first problem, introducing galleries into the main body of main namespace articles is looking ugly and opens the door for others to add indiscriminately. Now I'm also seeing this move to introduce full screen images of enemy + immediate environment, when it strikes me that a cropped image without all the extraneous graphical content to the sides is the superior choice for upright humanoids in most cases. Those "recommendations" don't look right on the category either. -- WarBlade 23:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry to bother you again how do you make a posted article on the talk page look like the other ones? ex. 61 ZPR1200U Hunter's 233x7 72.9 1.9 4.0x Weapon Zoom, +58% Recoil Reduction, +50% Accuracy. character builds Character_builds. opinions? 03:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) re:motherboard fail any news? could use a little back up/support/help. need +5 pickaxe of banning! 02:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) We got a new one, but my dad refuses to replace it yet, and he's the one who knows how to do it. :c (Fenrakk101) :thanks for the update. miss ya pal. 07:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Confusion How do you post a new forum page? I need to make one to list my guns for sale. Lablamadaha 23:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :goto forum->item trading and add new topic at the top of list. 00:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Most Confusing Riddle The answer to the riddle is that the caller is the girl's mother. This riddle is more commonly told in the following manner: "A father and his son are in a car accident. The father is killed instantly but the son is rushed to the hospital for surgery. The surgeon enters the operating room and exclaims "I can't operate on this man. He's my son!" How is this possible?" Note that I really don't know if your "most confusing post" is in jest or serious. At any rate this has always been one of my favorite riddles. Fryguy42 01:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) mashers >>>JCEHunter<<< i'm a lvl 42 hunter and i LOVE mashers but my only masher is a lvl 30 one with 137x13 damage and 93 accuracy so it's pretty good...but the weapons im starting to get on playthrough2 r getting better than tht and i can find any good mashers or revolvers ANYWHERE!!!is there any non-randomly generated loot or rewards of missions with Mashers????if u know 1 then plz reply. mashers >>>JCEHunter<<< i'm a lvl 42 hunter and i LOVE mashers but my only masher is a lvl 30 one with 137x13 damage and 93 accuracy so it's pretty good...but the weapons im starting to get on playthrough2 r getting better than tht and i can find any good mashers or revolvers ANYWHERE!!!is there any non-randomly generated loot or rewards of missions with Mashers????if u know 1 then plz reply. Knoox sniper rifle Has anyone found a sniper rifle that has the flavor text "It makes your brains hurt" i believe the mane of the gun is Skullmasher :see Jakobs_Skullmasher. 05:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) another migration thinking of moving all non unique/legendary/pearl items to Common rarity by way of infobox. see Mauler for example. reply my talk please. 03:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :it _could_ be green or purple. its variable, this would avoid color confusion. or thats the idea anyway. 03:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) edit race care to help out? youve logged on to wikia almost every day this week. only 30 more edits 'til you overtake LobStoR. forums seem to need daily attention. 05:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) roland kindly would you unprotect the roland page or remind us why it was protected? thank you. 01:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it was protected due to all the anons abusing it using sexual vandalizing. I could unprotect it later, but, you're a mod; can't you unprotect it yourself? ~~Fen i do not believe in countermanding another sysop's actions without balance aforethought when asking will do nicer still. thank you. :happily awaiting your return. ::- Dr. F ps - what do you think of this dlc4 business? :Understood. ::It's about time they explained the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin thing XD ::: 21:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) i got warblade to stand in for you. 21:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ? got game? are you back yet? 15:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Nope... maybe not till christmas. Money is way tighter than it needs to be. But I can still monitor the wiki a bit more. 21:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Help in building a Siren Whats up dude, I looked through all the builds and I found yours for the Siren to be most impressive. I actually just started playing a couple weeks ago and am at level 25. I know what the completed build looks like but I wanted to ask your opinion on where to spend my training points first.. Should I go straight down one tree at a time? For instance instead of putting 5 points in a tier 1 skill in each of the 3 trees, should I go straight down assassin? Or, should I try to balance it out like that? I feel like I will be gimped until of course level 60 where I can finish up the build. Or should I just focus on balancing two trees and getting the third towards the end? Let me know your suggestion. Thanks man. :I don't recall making a Siren build. Could you leave a link to jog my memory? 00:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks do u know of any good pics of a badass devestator (I think)JakEtheTanK 03:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC)JakEtheTanK warn template there is a warning template which catagoriz/ses users for monitoring. this is useful for multiple offense users and quite honestly, keeping score. uses and explanation here. 01:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Fen, I was wandering if you knew anything about the GotY edition for Xbox considering you joined the light side. :The question in hand is In the GotY, do you get four separate codes for the DLC. I only plan on using one code and to buy the GotY edition is cheaper than buying M$ points. :Thanks -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :The GotY edition has a little paper that has four download codes, one for each DLC. I personally think they could have at least put the DLCs onto a second disk or something, but what can ya do. 02:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Great news, thanks alot Fen, 22:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) (IDJV) please check the Game of the Year page again as it now reads one code included. please provide an administrative answer. ty. 20:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Trade If you have any extra Vladof TMP guns lying around, I will trade them with you for higher quality weapons. My contact information is on my profile page. -TheXboxNerdHero poke take quick stab at the Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism report would you? 18:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Your position as a sysop. Hey, I spoke with Dr. F and he told me that if I wished to apply for the position of sysop, one of you would need to step down. I'd hope that you would consider turning in your sysop credentials. The only reason I'm asking you to step down is because you are the least frequent contributor of all the sysops, not because I feel as though I could do your job better. Dr.F needs more administrative help and I'm willing to provide that. Your position has basically been vacant for awhile now, it's just the formal necessity of you saying that you're stepping down. A more prolific contributor could replace you and fill the spot and do the job as opposed to having a sysop position filled that isn't serving a purpose. I hope I didn't offend you, but please consider my proposition. 11:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I know I am inactive, and it was my original position that I ought to be knocked off (I had actually thought I was for a long time). I assume however that the decision to remove the crown from a sysop should be discussed and agreed upon by most of the other sysops; Dr. F seems to dislike the idea of me stepping down. 17:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Dr.F wishes to speak with you concerning this matter at your earliest convenience. 03:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Elloooo!!!!! Its McRedidyred. Heard you're on Xbox 360? If so, maybe we could help each other out?...... McRedidyred Location images blog post Hi! Can I ask you (because you are a rollback on this Wiki) to comment and contribute to my blog post? I need the input of more prominent users of the Wiki and would like to hear your opinion! (same message sent to the other admins and community members) 16:47, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately I don't really use this wiki nearly as much as I used to, mostly due to being really dissatisfied with Borderlands 2. My opinion wouldn't be nearly as helpful/relevant as those of other admins who still frequent this wiki regularly. 17:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC)